1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an power connector, and more particularly to a power connector mounting onto a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Power connectors used in electronic devices, such as routers and switches, carry high currents to a printed circuit boards housed within the device. Generally, more efficient contacting area and enhanced thermal properties for the power contacts are two typical problems when designing a power connector carrying high current.
Hence, there is a need to provide an improved power connector.